Dear Lolo
by Ran08
Summary: Gumawa ng sulat si Mikan para sa lolo niya. Nabasa ito ni Natsume. Magustuhan kaya niya ang mababasa niya?


**Dear Lolo**

Hi guys!

First Filipino fic ko to! Yay! Hahaha. So happy naman me. ^_^ Um, sana magustuhan niyo!

* * *

"Mikan, ngayon ka ba maghuhulog ng sulat para kay lolo mo?" tanong ni Anna sa kaibigan.

"Oo eh. Hindi kasi ako nakasulat nung isang linggo." Sagot naman ng ating brown-haired na bida.

Kasalukuyang magkasama ang dalawang 15-year-old girls sa Central Town upang maghulog ng sulat para sa kanilang mga mahal sa buhay. Sasamahan sana sila ni Hotaru kaso inaya naman ito ng date ni Ruka kaya, ayun, sumama sa crush. Inimbita nga rin nila si Nonoko kaso manonood pa raw sila ng sine ni Kitsuneme. Hay. Ang saya nga naman ng buhay kapag may lovelife.

Napaisip si Mikan tungkol sa nilalaman ng sulat niya ngayon. Yung mga ibang sulat kasi niya, puro tungkol sa mga kung anu-anong bagay lang. Puro tungkol sa kasayahan niya sa loob ng Academy, tungkol sa mga bagong kaibigan niya, tungkol sa kung gaano kahirap ng subjects nya dun, yung mga ganun lang. Pero ngayon, nagdesisyon siyang magkwento ng mga mas personal na bagay.

Nakangiting hinulog ni Mikan ang sulat sa isang kahon sa post-office ng Central Town. Matapos maihulog ni Anna ang sa kanya ay sabay na ang dalawang dalagita na naglakad papunta sa nearest restaurant upang kumain.

Pagkaalis na pagkaalis ng dalawa ay tatlong ulo ang umangat mula sa likod ng isang mesa sa post-office. Isang dirty blonde, isang raven-haired at isang binatang naka-crew cut ang sunod-sunod na lumabas sa kanilang pinatataguan.

"O Natsume, ano nang gagawin naten?" tanong ng nakangiting si Koko. "Daming sulat dito, pano naten makakalkal?"

Isang masamang tingin ang ganti ng binata dito. "Basta. Hahanapin natin."

Napakamot naman ng ulo ang nakacrew cut na si Mochiage. "Eh bakit naman kasi kailangan pa natin tignan yun, ha Natsume?"

"Gusto ko lang malaman kung may sinasabi ba si Polka tungkol sa akin." Isang batok ang natanggap ni Mochiage. "Teka, ano bang ginagawa mo dito ha? Diba dapat kasama mo si Shouda?"

Hinaplos-haplos ni Mochu ang ulong binatukan ng kaibigan bago sumagot. "Ikaw naman, nagtatanong lang e. Tsaka, nag-shopping ata sila ni Wakako."

"Tss."

"O ano na Natsume? Hanapin na natin!" sabat naman ni Koko.

Nagmamadaling kinalkal ng tatlong binata ang kahon hanggang sa makita na nila ang liham ni Mikan. Agad-agad naman itong binuklat ni Natsume habang nakasilip ang dalawang kaibigan sa tabi niya. Sabay-sabay nila itong binasa.

"_Dear Lolo,_

_Kamusta na po kayo? Aba, malapit na ang kaarawan niyo. Mas lalo ko po tuloy kayong namiss._

_Alam niyo po lolo, ang saya-saya dito sa Academy. Sinusuportahan talaga ako ng mga sobrang bait na mga kaibigan ko. Pag po nagkaroon ng pagkakataon, ipapakilala ko po sila sa inyo. _

_Sa totoo lang po lolo, may gusto po akong ipakilala sa inyo. Si Natsume Hyuuga po."_

Natigilan si Natsume. Bakit naman kaya siya gustong ipakilala ni Mikan? Hindi kaya ay isusumbong siya nito?

Nabaling ang tingin ng binata sa dalawang kaibigan matapos marinig ang malalakas na "Ayiiiiiiiieee!" na lumabas sa mga bibig nito. Tinignan lamang niya ang mga ito ng masama bago binalik ang tingin sa liham sa kamay niya.

"_Alam niyo po lolo, sobrang nakakainis ang lalaking yan! Epal po, at sobrang mapiling. Kala mo kung sino."_

Umangat ang tingin ng binata. Agad-agad namang kumaripas palayo sina Mochu at Koko sa takot na baka sunugin sila ng Fire Alice.

"_Nung nasa art class nga po kami nun tas wala akong papel kasi nalukot ko, kasama ng tingin nya sakin! 'Halaaa, wala na akong bond paper!' 'Ang gulo-gulo mo kasi yan tuloy nasira mo na yung papel mo!' 'Wala akong papel, wala akong papel!' 'O, eto papel!'_

_Suplado po talaga. Mapiling. Nakakairita. Meron pa po. Dati, magka-usap naman po kami ng kaklase ko na si Ruka, may sinasabi po kasi ako nun. Sinipa po ni Natsume yung upuan nung kaklase ko. Eh nakapatong po yung siko ko dun. Nasaktan po tuloy ako. Sabi ko po, 'Aray, ang sakit nun ah!' Alam niyo po yung sabi sakin? 'Upuan yung sinipa ko, bakit ikaw yung nag-aray?' Grabe lolo, nakakairita po! Di man lang humingi ng tawad._

_Naaalala ko pa po, dati pa pala, may pinapagawa po si Sir Narumi samin. Wala po akong gunting nun kaya ginamit ko yung ngipin ko pangputol ng tape. Bigla nalang po pagtingala ko, may inaabot na sakin ni Natsume sakin na gunting. Magpapasalamat sana ako kaso pagkakuha ko po sa kanya, umalis na sya agad. Para bang ayaw nya kaming makitang magkasama. Ang yabang po talaga. Porket ganito lang ako, ayaw na nya ako."_

Naiinis na nalulungkot si Natsume sa nabasa. Oo na, alam na nya na nakakainis sya, epal, at sobrang mapiling. Maraming nagsasabi nun. Pero bakit ganun? Kapag pala galing kay Mikan, masakit.

"Mochiage... mukhang galit sya..." nag-aalalang bulong ni Koko sa kaibigan. Gayunpaman ay nanatili pa rin ang ngiti nito sa labi.

"Hindi yan Koko." sagot naman ni Mochu, pagkatapos ay tumawa. "Nasaktan lang, kasi di pa nga siya nanliligaw, basted na kaagad."

Isang apoy ang biglang nagliyab sa paa ng binata, dahilan para magsisigaw ito habang tinatapunan ni Koko ng lupa ang paa ng kaibigan.

Tinignan ulit sila ng masama ni Natsume bago bumalik sa sulat.

"_Naalala ko po nung bata pa ako, lagi niyo pong sinasabi na paglaki ko, may darating na isang __Prince Charming sa buhay ko at dadalhin ako sa isang napakagandang palasyo. Lolo, alam niyo po, yung best friend ni Natsume, si Ruka, isang tunay na Prince Charming. Napakabait po niya. Mahilig po siya sa mga hayop, at ubod pa ng sweet. Kabaligtaran nga po siya ni Natsume. Kaya nga po ang swerte—"_

Bago pa matapos ni Natsume ang pangungusap ay inalis na niya ang tingin sa liham. Tagos na tagos sa puso niya ang mga salitang binitawan ni Mikan. Sabi na nga ba eh, gusto talaga nito si Ruka. Kung dun nga kay Tsubasa na apat na taon ang tanda sa kanila at kuya-kuyahan ni Mikan ay nagseselos siya, diyan pa kaya kay Ruka na bestfriends nya gayong alam naman niya na napakadaming dahilan para magustuhan ito ng dalaga?

"N-natsume…?"

Napatingin agad si Natsume sa harapan niya kung saan nakatayo ang gulat na gulat na brunette kasama ang kaibigan nito. Pati sina Koko at Mochiage na kasalukuyang nasa lapag ay napatigil rin.

"Narinig namin ni Anna na may sumisigaw… sabi nya parang si Koko at Mochu kaya…"

Humakbang papalapit kina Natsume si Mikan nang makita ang nasa kamay ng binata.

"B-bakit hawak mo ang… sulat ko kay Lolo, ha Natsume?"

Umiling lamang si Natsume at nakayukong inabot ang sulat kay Mikan. Dahan-dahang kinuha nito ang sulat mula sa kamay ng binata.

"Binasa mo, Natsume?"

"Hn. Okay lang, alam ko na ngayon… si Ruka pala ang gusto mo." sambit ni Natsume.

Sabay-sabay na napayuko sina Mochiage, Koko at Anna. Sa tono palang ng boses ni Natsume ay alam na nilang nasasaktan ito.

"Kunsabagay… hindi kita masisisi kung gusto mo siya. Matalino si Ruka, mabait, maalaga, masayahin. Marami ngang nagkakagusto sa kanya e. Eh ako? Epal, suplado at mapiling lang naman."

Napakagat si Mikan sa labi nito. Pagkatapos ay unti-uting nitong ibinaba ang tingin sa papel na hawak nya. Laking gulat ng magkakaibigan ng bigla na lang itong humagalpak sa tawa.

"Hahahahaha! Baliw talaga 'tong si Natsume! Nagpapatawa ka ba?!" sabi nito habang tumatawa at gumugulong sa lapag.

"Ano ba, seryoso ako dito, tumatawa ka dyan!" inis na sagot ni Natsume. _Ano bang problema ng babaeng yan? Nagdradrama na nga ako dito, tapos ayan sya, umiiyak na sa kakatawa._

Inabot ni Mikan sa binata ang liham. "O yan, tutal naumpisahan mo na, tapusin mo na nga rin!" sagot nito habang tumatawa pa rin.

Nakasimangot na hinablot nito ang papel mula sa nagpapagulong-gulong pa rin sa lapag na si Mikan. Mabilis na hinanap ng mga mata ni Natsume ang pangungusap na huli nyang nabasa. Sa pagmamadali nga niya ay di na niya pinansin ang tatlong kabataan na nagkumpulan sa tabi niya.

"_Kaya nga po ang swerte ni Hotaru kay Ruka. Isipin mo Lolo, si Hotaru nakuha na ang Prince Charming niya! Bagay nga po sila eh. Sobrang in-love po nila sa isa't isa._

_Lolo, ako po kaya? Alam niyo po kasi, kahit po gaano nakakainis o nakakairita si Natsume, hindi ko po kayang magalit sa kanya. Kasi naman po, kahit suplado pa siya, pag may problema ako siya ang laging nandyan. Hindi rin niya ako pinapabayaan Lolo! Alam ko po, kahit ganun yun, may pakialam siya sa akin. At kahit ano pang gawin niya na kapilingan, wala lang naman po sa akin yun eh. Alam ko naman po kasi na di naman siya talagang ganun. Minsan may topak, pero sobrang bait po nun. Alam niyo po, maalaga si Natsume. At matalino pa! Maraming alam yan Lolo. Alam ko po, maaalagaan niya talaga ako._

_Lolo, si Natsume na po yata ang Prince Charming ko. Kapag po talaga nagkaroon ng pagkakataon, ipapakilala ko siya sa inyo! Mabuti pong tao si Natsume. Alam ko po di ko kaya mabibigo sa pagpili sa kanya._

_Ang kailangan ko na lang pong gawin ngayon ay ipakita kay Natsume na ako ang Princesss niya. Wish me luck Lolo!_

_Ingat po kayo dyan Lolo ha? At wag po kayong nag-aalala sakin dito, okay lang po ako! Nandito po sina Hotaru, at pati na rin po si Natsume at magtiwala po kayo na aalagaan nila ako._

_I love you Lolo!_

_xoxo  
Mikan"_

Tulalang nag-angat ng tingin ang binata at wala itong magawa kundi titigan ang brunette na nahihiyang nakangiti sa kanya.

Habang nagtititigan naman ang dalawa ay tuloy-tuloy ang pagtili ni Anna sa background. "Ayiiiie! Sa wakas! Ayiiiiiiiiiie!" Sina Mochu at Koko naman ay tuwang-tuwa rin sa mga nangyayari. Sa sobrang saya ni Anna ay hinalikan pa nito si Koko sa pisngi.

Hindi na sila pinansin ni Natsume at kinuha nalang ang kamay ni Mikan.

"Mikan, mahal kita." bulong nito. "Alam ko corny to… pero gusto ko lang malaman mo. Mahal na mahal kita."

Nag-blush lamang si Mikan at tumango.

"Alam ko naman yun Natsume e… at… Mahal na mahal rin kita."

Ngumiti ang binata. "Basta, yung sinabi mo ah, gawin mo yun."

"Yung ano?"

"Ipakilala mo ako sa lolo mo."

"Ah, syempre! Pero sa ngayon, pwede bang humingi ng favor?"

"Sige. Ano ba yun?"

"Palitan mo naman yung sobre oh…"

* * *

Grabe, napaka-adorable talaga ni Natsume!  
Sorry nga pala mga people, alam ko medyo ooc si Natsume. Na-carried away naman kasi ako. Haha, onga pala, inspiration for this story came from my own letter to my mom. Yung mga scenes na nandyan, nangyari yan samin ng crush ko e. Hahaha! 3

Have a nice and sparkly day everyone!

Mabuhay ang mga Pinay/Pinoy!

-Ran


End file.
